The problem to which this invention is directed is the difficulty that hats do not conventionally protect lower parts of the human face from reflected ultraviolet light which can accordingly cause damage to the skin.
On a hot day or in a hot environment a scarf wrapped around the vulnerable lower face is effective for protection but to many people is very inconvenient and as the material is against the skin, insulating and therefore can be very inconvenient.
An object of this invention is to provide means whereby there can be provided a more convenient shade for protection of the lower part of a face.